


Birthday

by tokyobay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, pre abandon all hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyobay/pseuds/tokyobay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wakes up to find a new sort of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Togetherweare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherweare/gifts).



> So this is a little fic that I wrote for my sister's birthday.

Lucifer woke up to sunlight and an empty bed. He rolled over groping the cold other side of the bed for Sam, who was nowhere in reach.  
"Sam?" He mumbled through sleep. No answer.  
After finally managing to pull himself out of bed, he began his descent down the stairs, where he was greeted by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and several voices floating from the kitchen. He entered the room to see Dean, Castiel and Jo around the table, the two humans explaining something to Castiel, who was barely grasping the concept. He tilted his head in a confused way that made them laugh.  
At the counter were Sam and Ellen, focused on the stove, which is where the pancake smell drifted from. Bobby stood at the fridge handing the other two ingredients.  
“Sam?” Lucifer called. The human turned around to face him, coming across the room to give his angel a kiss, which thoroughly threw Lucifer off because Sam wasn’t usually one for public affection.  
“Good morning.”  
“What’s going on?” Lucifer asked, genuinely confused as to why everyone was awake and in the kitchen before him, including Dean and Jo who usually slept well past the time that Lucifer got up.  
“We’re celebrating your birthday.” Sam answered casually, as if this was something that happened everyday, having a birthday breakfast for an archangel.  
“I don’t have a birthday, Sam”  
“I know. Cas was quick to say that too, but today is the anniversary of when you joined our family so to say, so it’s close enough.” Sam explained, beaming with happiness. His smile was contagious. No matter how cold-hearted, or sad you were, when Sam smiled, you did too. This even applied to shocked archangels.  
Lucifer smiled at his human boyfriend, and his makeshift family, Castiel, his brother, and his lover Dean. Bobby and Ellen who had practically adopted the four of them, and Jo, who acted as a sister. It was moments like this that made him forget everything, the Fall, Hell, the fact that he still had to help all of them stop Michael and the angels from trying to coax him into the apocalyptic fight. And as Ellen brought the pancakes to the table, and the family surrounded him, he could even say he felt happiness, true, untainted happiness for the first time in millennia. He was warm, and happy.


End file.
